gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eunisia Arsey
Eunisia Arsey is the youngest child and only daughter of Vardan Arsey and his wife Luciel od House Percifer. She is also the sister of; Wimark, Hamon and Kettil. Personality Eunisia is a scholarly, literary, and cultured woman. Eunisia is kind, honest, protective and loyal friend, she is surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets. She has a very calm demeanor, is not easily shaken and very keen to her surroundings. She is also supportive and tries to protect the innocent. Throughout her life, Eunisia remains a strong person, who is loyal to her friends, even though there has been tensions between her friends. Her biggest defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. She believes that it is her duty to help those close to her, despite whatever it may cost her, a trait that every single member of her family has warned her on at some point. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has worn on her. In reality, she severely doubts her strengths and fears combat. However Eunisia is a mature and collected individual, intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. To ease her stress, she may compose melodies or poems. Her art is her alternative means of inspiring courage and peace of mind to herself and others. She is a filial daughter to her peace-loving father. She shares her father's sentiments of avoiding needless conflict and protecting order. However, Eunisia is very sneaky and was willing to do the wrong thing – despite facing the consequences. She is a skilled liar, and was far from a forgiving person. She is quite selfish and ruthless in her goals. Dispite her sometimes ruthless nature, it stems from a good heart. Eunisia has been descripted as gentle and warm hearted. It is also known that she remaind her kindness. She is also a woman of prudence, and she knew to take the money, manors and status as the Wimark's 'beloved sister' and keep her head. There was a report of an household member that valued her "as one of the most sweet, gracious and human mistrisses they had had."She is described as being highly intelligen, and a very kind and gentle person. The people around her are genuinely drawn toward her gentle personality. She is also a very good liar. Besides, she also admits this throughout her whole life. She likes cold and wet climates, even snow. Physical appearance Eunisia is described as gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous golden hair and long legs that make her 5'7" tall with an elegant figure. Her voice is described as silky and her smile is stunning. She is very bright, and so good at singing and dancing that she partnered her maste. History Background Recent events Quotes about Eunisia Quotes by Eunisia Family Category:House Arsey Category:Status: Alive Category:Noblewoman Category:Female Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Characters from the Iron Islands Category:Ironborn Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters